


Подменыш

by Peresvet



Category: Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peresvet/pseuds/Peresvet
Summary: Детство Холмсов. Одна история, рассказанная на троих. О подменышах, куклах и законах Солнечной системы.Шерлок и его пираты, Эвр и ее опасный интерес, Майкрофт и его попытка со всем справиться.





	Подменыш

*** 

Солнце встает на востоке. 

Старая энциклопедия вся в пятнах от чая и шоколада, на развороте страницы – синий круг, весь в тонких линиях. Вот эти длинные, сверху вниз, похожие на спицы велосипедного колеса – меридианы. 

В космосе есть гигантские часы с невидимыми стрелками, и все планеты вращаются против них. 

Поэтому солнце встает на востоке каждое утро. Вот почему – а не то, что рассказывала мама: как будто невидимое чудовище на востоке лежит на земле кверху животом и дует вверх, поднимая такой сильный ветер, что он выталкивает солнце из-за горизонта. 

– Солнце встает на востоке, – вздыхает Шерлок на ухо матери, когда она поправляет ему капюшон, и от нее так вкусно пахнет сладкими духами и чистыми волосами, – потому что планеты движутся против часовой стрелки. Нет никакого чудовища. 

– Ну конечно, нет, – торопливо соглашается мама, отстраняясь, и гладит его по голове.

– Тогда это вранье. 

– Это просто сказка, милый. Ну, идем скорее, папа уже в машине. 

...Когда он в машине рассказывает Эвр о вращении планет, она моргает, похожая, как всегда, на выловленную только что рыбу.

– Это все давным-давно знают. Только ты верил в эту сказку про глупое чудовище. 

Он отворачивается, кусая губы. Ну и ладно. 

– Зато теперь ты знаешь про планеты, – говорит мама с переднего сидения. – Расскажешь своему другу? 

– Виктору, – Шерлок удовлетворенно кивает и косится на сестру. – Вредина, – одними губами. 

Эвр снова моргает – и, почти не шевелясь вся целиком, хватает его за руку. Через несколько секунд приходится сжать зубы: Эвр не по-девчачьи сильная, и когда она стискивает его пальцы, Шерлок чувствует, как там внутри, под кожей, что-то шевелится. 

Он молчит и смотрит в окно – он _не будет_ плакать, что бы она не делала. 

Эвр улыбается. И сжимает сильнее. 

*** 

_Эвр не нравятся куклы._

_Всегда одинаковые, скучные, пустые. Даже те, которые с фарфоровыми лицами, с пушистыми ресницами, с румянцем на холодных щеках – все, все, все они выглядят, как мертвые._

_Эвр помнит толстую дутую игрушку с жесткой щетиной на макушке – это называли пупсом и клали к ней в кровать. Каждую ночь. Пока Эвр не засунула его в камин. Пластмасса горела с едким запахом и долго, а вот щетина вспыхнула и погасла._

_После этого ей подарили Эвелин – длинноногую и тряпичную. “Эвелин” было написано на коробке. У Эвелин были желтые нитчатые косы и вышитые крестиком веснушки. С ней Эвр повозилась однажды, когда они с Шерлоком играли в похороны на заднем дворе. Они сплели для Эвелин венок, нашли коробку из-под обуви, засунули туда вышитую бисером подушку из гостиной, а сверху положили Эвелин. Но было скучно._

_После этого были плюшевый заяц Банни, коллекция фарфоровых кукол величиной с ладонь, еще пара пупсов и деревянный щелкунчик, как в книжке. Щелкунчик ей понравился – оказалось, он прокусывает палец до кости, если положить его вместо ореха. Эвр до этого не видела настоящие кости. Они оказались красивыми._

_Иногда ей снятся сны – яркие, полные вспышек, словно идешь по ярмарке, а кругом – светящиеся карусели. Иногда там и правда бывают карусели, но чаще снится дом. Неправильный дом – коридоры ведут не туда, куда должны, двери не открываются, выключатели все исчезли, потолок уходит так высоко, что его вовсе не видно. Эвр не нравятся эти сны. Там она только понимает, что ей нужно отыскать свою комнату, но не выходит. Зато везде – куклы. На полках в коридорах пестреют их яркие платья, из темноты потолка выглядывают бледные холодные лица с красными ртами, а когда Эвр случайно находит комнату родителей, в их кровати тоже лежат куклы. Тогда ей становится – наверное, она могла бы сказать “страшно”, но это не страх. Это ледяная, прожорливая пустота; все вдруг перестает существовать, и ее тело перестает существовать, и она просыпается. Вот что это такое._

_Люди, по правде, нравятся Эвр больше, чем куклы. Если куклы остаются неживыми и в огне камина, и под слоем сырой пахучей земли, и с выпотрошенными синтепоновыми внутренностями, то люди – они всегда оживают, если с ними играть._

_Эвр просто сложила два и два. Это она умеет. Запомнила посеревшее лицо старшего брата, когда он застал ее с ножом над раскрытым анатомическим атласом. Его ужас сочился по воздуху, как густое мороженое, но тогда Эвр не успела понять, что произошло. Потом поняла – ей... понравилось. Так ощущалось удовольствие – приятным покалыванием внизу живота._

_Через пару дней к маме она пошла сама – и, протянув руку с волдырями ожога, очень внимательно смотрела, как двигается мамино лицо. Было интересно, но не так, как с братом._

_А весной она подобрала лысого крикливого птенца. И когда рядом появился Шерлок и стал взахлеб рассказывать, как можно построить инкубатор и спасти птичку, Эвр сжала кулак. Острый ноготь впился в тонкое горло. Она задумчиво слизнула кровь с ногтя, не сводя глаз с Шерлока._

_Тогда он ударил ее по лицу, прежде чем убежать. Чуть позже, оставляя теплое голое тельце у него на подушке, Эвр чувствовала что-то, что еще не могла назвать._

_Она слышала, как Шерлок жалуется кому-то, захлебываясь слезами, и дышала все чаще, пока вдруг не рассмеялась – с наслаждением, громко, до дрожи в животе._

_Эвр не нравятся мертвые куклы. Ей нравится, когда куклы оживают._

*** 

В холле пахнет духами и едкой мазью для кожаной обуви, а с улицы через приоткрытую дверь тянет сыростью и прелыми листьями. Отец уже стоит на крыльце, разглядывая в театральный бинокль стаи уток на западе, а мать поправляет шляпу, тревожно рассматривая свое отражение. Майкрофт стоит на пороге гостиной, скрестив на груди руки, и мысленно надеется, что мать удовлетворит классический черный клош и она не затеет примерку еще десятка головных уборов. 

– Ох, ну, оставим так, – наконец подытоживает она, поджимая губы, касается пальцем рта, вытирая невидимое неуместное пятно от помады, и говорит через плечо: – Присмотришь за ними, Майки? 

– Ну разумеется, мама. 

– Ну, отлично! Иди сюда, – она невесомо целует его в лоб, и ее не останавливает ни бесстрастное лицо, ни скрещенные руки. – Развлекайтесь тут, мои хорошие! Не позволяй Шерлоку таскать с кухни сладкое и драться с Эвр. 

Он провожает мать до двери, вежливо желает приятного вечера, но вместо того, чтобы просто закрыть дверь, остается на пороге и некоторое время смотрит, как мать с отцом под руку идут к машине, и ветер кидает комья подгнивших листьев им под ноги. Сырость забирается под тонкий свитер, пуская мурашки по спине. Машина отъезжает, раскидывая колесами мокрую гальку. 

Вернутся они за полночь, значит, часов через шесть. Можно начинать отсчет. 

В доме тихо. В холле мохнатый ковер – глубокий ворс, который можно загребать носами ботинок, как мех задремавшего животного. Босиком это, конечно, совсем иначе. Майкрофт еще помнит, как ворс может щекотать голые пятки и кожу между фалангами пальцев на руке. Совершенно нормально ползать по ковру, когда у тебя еще нет мозгов и зубов, но теперь он только неторопливо пересекает меховое покрытие, ероша густую бордовую шерсть домашними теннисными туфлями. И поднимает голову. 

Она стоит на верхней площадке лестницы, склонив голову, и постукивает по перилам чем-то металлическим. Присмотревшись, Майкрофт мысленно вздрагивает: у сестры в руках вязальная спица. И поклясться можно, что она не платье кукле вязать собралась. 

– Боишься меня, – говорит она. 

– Иди играй, – морщится Майкрофт. 

– Поиграй со мной.

Эвр склоняет голову в другую сторону, и подвешенные к хвостикам желтые бубенцы издают короткое “треньк”. Больше всего Майкрофту сейчас хочется запереть сестру в подвале до возвращения родителей. Но это, к сожалению, будет сложно объяснить: это Шерлок мог бы притвориться, что “случайно” запер крошку-сестру в подвале, когда они играли в прятки. Поэтому Майкрофт отвечает привычно: 

– У меня есть дела. 

– Ладно, – Эвр никогда не расстраивается. У нее в принципе скупая мимика – по правде говоря, мертвецы на картинках выглядят живее. – Тогда я поиграю с Шерлоком. 

Бубенцы звенят, когда она вприпрыжку поднимается на третий этаж. Проклятие. Майкрофт касается пальцами переносицы и жмурится со всей силы, до цветных мушек под веками. 

Виктор Трэвор, этот помешанный на пиратах друг Шерлока, называет Эвр русалкой. И это не те русалки, которых рисуют в детских книжках очаровательными существами с дружелюбной улыбкой и волосами в цвет кораллов. Мальчишке кто-то рассказал, что русалками становятся утопленницы-самоубийцы, и его русалки таковы – опасные злобные твари, с которыми не водятся настоящие пираты, которым дорога жизнь. Виктор Трэвор кажется Майкрофту крикливым надоедливым мальчишкой с десятком шил в одном месте, но русалка – это, вообще-то, в точку. 

Эвр ненавидит Виктора. Потому что он ее не боится. Для него Эвр – очередная девчонка с косичками, которой нет пропуска в мальчишеские игры лучших друзей. Он так и говорит: “Она ничего, не ноет, хоть на русалку кровожадную похожа, но все равно – девчонка”. Единственное, что спросила Эвр у него за все время их знакомства, – что русалки делают с пиратами. И снова замолкла, получив ответ: “Заманивают песнями и топят, конечно”. 

...сверху не доносится ни звука, пока ступеньки тихо скрипят под теннисными туфлями. Дверь в комнату Шерлока приоткрыта, и через щель видна кудрявая макушка, склонившаяся над деревянными деталями будущего парусника. 

– Майки, смотри, я собрал почти всю грот-мачту! – зовет Шерлок, не оборачиваясь: конечно, услышал шаги. 

Пользуясь предлогом, Майкрофт делает шаг в комнату. Угол ковра завернут под кровать, пахнет клеем, на полу – россыпь кисточек и скомканных салфеток. Эвр копается спицей в цветочном горшке, забравшись с ногами на подоконник. 

– Хочешь со мной? – Шерлок протягивает ему заготовку для еще одной мачты. 

– Это твой корабль. Я посмотрю. 

Шерлок пожимает плечами и осторожно дует на почти готовую мачту, словно боится, что слишком сильное дуновение переломит дерево раньше, чем начнется шторм. 

– Эвр тоже не хочет. Она сказала, что не любит корабли. 

– Да, – отзывается Эвр. Тонкая спица пронзает мясистый лист бегонии. И еще два – как копье на древних гравюрах пронзает тела сразу двух недругов. – Русалки не любят корабли. Они топят пиратов. 

Шерлок хмурится и отворачивается, ворча под нос что-то, напоминающее “идиотка”. Майкрофт садится на кровать Шерлока, наугад вытаскивает с полки книгу – “Древние легенды Ирландии”. Страница открывается так же наугад – из правого верхнего угла таращится большеголовое волосатое существо. А на картинке ниже черноволосая худая эльфийка с запавшими глазами уносит из кроватки сверток, оставляя на простынях серолицее кричащее существо. “Sibhreach”.

Какая ирония. 

….когда через минуту он скользит взглядом поверх страницы, со спицы капает уже не прозрачный сок, а кровь. Эвр задумчиво разглядывает ладонь. Словно почуяв взгляд, она поднимает голову. 

Книга захлопывается с глухим ударом. 

– Иди вымой руки, – холодно говорит Майкрофт. Больше всего хочется отвесить идиотке пощечину – но этого мать ему не простит. Злость перекрывает страх и отвращение, и изучающий взгляд Эвр он выдерживает, не моргнув. Повторяет: – Иди. Вымой. Руки. 

С подоконника она соскальзывает легко, словно нисколько не весит. Шерлок недоумевающе смотрит ей вслед, открывает рот – задать вопрос, но замечает капли крови на подоконнике. 

– Она опять? – голос у него подрагивает. – Зачем она это делает? 

Зачем? Ответов много, но все они – мимо. Порождение или злости, или невежества. Почему Эвр режет себе руки, душит птиц и вскрывает собачьи трупы, Шерлок? Потому что она психопатка? Но диагноза нет. Мать с отцом отказываются показывать ее специалистам – потому что не знают и половины того, что она на самом деле вытворяет. Потому что ее нервные окончания не передают никаких импульсов и она может сломать руку и не заметить? Это ты, братец, и так знаешь. 

_Потому что она просто-напросто ненормальное чудовище – вот самое честное, что я могу тебе сказать.  
_  
Вместо этого Майкрофт садится рядом на корточки, находит взглядом нужную деталь и протягивает брату: 

– Ты не доделал мачту. Это, кажется, от третьей. 

– Она называется “бизань”, – откликается Шерлок, хмурится: вопрос его, конечно, волнует, но Майкрофт не знает – _честно, не знает_ , как разговаривать об Эвр хоть с кем-то. – Майки… Я иногда ее боюсь. 

_Я тоже, Шерлок. Но об этом ты не должен узнать._

_Никто не должен._

Из коридора слышится плеск воды. Майкрофт мрачно думает, что если Эвр решит поэксперементировать с выносливостью своих легких и случайно утопится, это будет не так уж плохо… Мать с ума сошла бы, услышь она его мысли. Но ей не стоит волноваться. Эвр не глупа – она никогда не навредит себе настолько, чтобы это представляло угрозу. Эпатаж, игра – не суицид. Чертов… подменыш. 

– Глупости. Эвр нравится, когда на нее обращают внимание, вот и все. Просто... держись от нее подальше. – Майкрофт неловко треплет брата по волосам – _только не задавай больше вопросов, братец, пожалуйста,_ – и все-таки впихивает ему в руку деталь от мачты: – Это должен быть крюйс-марсель. Второй снизу. 

Глаза у Шерлока загораются: 

– Так тебе нравятся корабли?! 

– Нет, – Майкрофт пожимает плечами. – Владеть знаниями и любить что-то – не одно и то же...

– Ты все паруса знаешь? 

...но ты, кажется, еще слишком мал, чтобы это понимать.

– А который еще выше, знаешь? А знаешь, зачем на парусах кренгельсы по углам? А знаешь, что такое “взять риф”? 

– Нет, – сдается он. – Расскажи. 

...Эвр не возвращается ни через пять минут, ни через десять, и только через четверть часа Майкрофту удается убедить самого себя, что нужно встать и отыскать сестру. Болтовня Шерлока почти не раздражает, морские термины сыплются из него, как мелочь из копилки, и вставать с пола совершенно не хочется. Но на окне – подсохшие красные пятна, а на полу валяется спица, и если эта девчонка натворит со своим телом что-то еще… На секунду ему отчетливо видится озабоченное лицо матери и слышится ее восклик: “Майкрофт Холмс, ей же всего шесть лет! Как ты это допустил!”. 

Часы в коридоре показывают половину седьмого. 

Остается пять с половиной часов.


End file.
